1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for enabling keyless entry into locked automobiles without damage to the automobiles, and more particularly to apparatus which is inserted into a locked automobile door along the outside of the door windows and which operationally engages internal linkage portions of the door lock.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many occasions exist in which legal entry into a locked automobile, without use of the automobile's key and without damage to the vehicle, is necessary. It is, for example, a common occurrence for drivers to lock themselves out of their automobiles by inadvertantly locking all the doors with the entry key still in the ignition switch. In other instances, locked and illegally parked automobiles may have to be entered to prepare the vehicle for being towed away. In still other incidences, it may be necessary for authorities to enter locked automobiles to make legal searches for contraband or explosives, to investigate crimes or in some cases to move the automobiles out of the way of emergency equipment.
Although sets of automobile master keys are available to authorized agencies, such master key sets sufficient for entry to all types and models of automobiles are expensive and are not generally made available to the ordinary tow truck operators or security personnel who most commonly face the day-to-day problems of gaining entry into locked automobiles, and although in emergency situations automobile windows can be broken to thus unlock from the inside, such means for entry obviously necessitate replacement of the broken window, usually at considerable cost.
It has, however, long been known by police, tow truck operators and others whose occupations require frequent entry into locked automobiles, that lock linkages inside the vehicles' doors can be manipulated from outside the vehicle in a manner unlocking the door. A common implement for such linkage manipulation is a thin flat, metal strip which can be slipped downwardly alongside a closed door window into the hollow door structure. Such strip, frequently referred to as "Slim Jims", have a notched insertable eye so that the strip can be hooked around a longitudinally extending regions of the lock linkage which is engaged by manually moving the strip back and forth and/or up and down. When the lock linkage is so engaged, a sharp upward tug on the Slim Jim is normally all that is required to actuate the linkage in a manner unlocking the door. In the hands of a skilled and experienced operator, a Slim Jim can be used to unlock most automobile doors as quickly, as can be the factory supplied door key.
As has been discussed above, many automobiles are constructed with inside door locks linkages which, unlock the doors by being pulled upwardly, typical of such types of automobile door locks are those utilizing push-pull lock buttons which project upwardly from the inside window sills. As also mentioned, such types of door locks are capable of manipulating by Slim Jim's such that unlocking of locked doors without damage to the door is generally simple and rapid.
Some types of automobiles, however, use a different type of linkage door locking mechanism which requires a fore and aft, or longitudinal pull, instead of an upward pull, to release the door lock. Exemplary of automobiles using this different type of door locking mechanism are current and recent automobiles of various models manufactured by the General Motors Corporation of the United States. Slim Jims of the type discussed above are ineffective for manipulating such type of lock linkage because no means are provided for gripping the lock linkage tightly enough to enable fore or aft unlocking movement thereof.
At present, there is no type of reasonably inexpensive apparatus, sufficiently thin and flat to permit insertion into an automobile door along the window glass without damage, scratching or breaking the glass or damaging the rain seal around the glass, and which is contructed to enable gripping of the longitudinally movable door lock linkages used, for example, in General Motors' automobiles.
Because of problems associated with keyless entry, without damage to automobiles employing longitudinally movable door lock linkages, the present inventor has invented a new tool which is insertable into an automobile door along the outside of a closed door window. Such tool is configured for releasable gripping engagement with the mentioned type of door lock linkage and provides means for pulling the tool in a longitudinal direction causing the engaged door lock linkage to move in a manner unlocking the door involved.
It is, however, emphasized that the present invention is intended solely for use in a legal manner, by automobile tow truck operations, police and fire personnel and others who have a legal right to enter locked automobiles with or without the owner's permission.